Architects and the public at large appreciate the aesthetics of glass and other light transmitting materials used in the built environment, both in interior spaces and for exterior uses. Light transmitting materials that serve both an aesthetic function as well as a structural function are appreciated for their economy and visual effects. A common means prescribed by architects to achieve these goals in building structures is through the use of glass “curtain wall” systems, either for exterior applications or for use in interior spaces.
Although some glass and frame technologies have been developed that are capable of passing applicable fire test and building code requirements, there is always a need to develop systems with improved fire resistance and smaller frame members for improved visual aesthetics.